Be Careful What You Wish For
by messyjessy354
Summary: Bella's one and only desire was to get the guy of her dreams, Jacob Black, but when her wish finally comes true Edward Cullen comes into her life. Suddenly Bella is torn between 2 guys and she begins to wonder if she has really made the right choice. AH
1. The Start of Something Good

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**This is a story i have been writing for a while and i wanted to share it with you to see what you think. Please enjoy!**

**-**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

_**Chapter 1: The start of something good**_

Jacob had always been a good friend to me, ever since we were little. I always knew that our friendship would last forever. It was only a matter of time before...

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

At that very point my heart started thumping. Was it really going to happen? Was he really going to do it? "Will you help me look after my little cousin tomorrow?"

"What?!" I virtually screamed it at him; he seemed even more confused than me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, no, of course I can help", my voice sounded as dull as anything but at least I would get to spend the whole day with him. And his little cousin would probably be asleep most of the time, so it would just be us two together. Alone. Wait would he be asleep most of the time? Oh dear God. What if he is one of those annoying little kids who never stops moaning because they don't get what they want! That would just ruin my whole day.

"Err…. Jacob, exactly how old is your cousin?"

_Please say it is a number less than two. _

"He is three". For some bizarre reason, Jacob sounded hesitant.

"Great", I meant that in the most sarcastic way possible but Jacob seemed to take it as though I was thrilled with the idea of looking after a three year old, annoying, whiney, little kid. Oh well, at least he would be there.

"See you tomorrow Bella."

"Yes, looking forward to it," even though I was completely _not _looking forward to it.

All I could think the next morning was why did I agree to look after Jacobs's cousin with him? I mean of course I wanted to help, and of course _he_ would be there, but spending the whole day with a three year old child. I mean seriously? I knew the day would go as slowly as possible. I just stood there on his door step preparing to be jumped on, kicked and punched and anything else that three year old boys do.

Jacob pulled the door open and greeted me with a big smile, "hi Bella, come in."

"Hi," I sounded as if someone had just died, "so, where is your cousin then?"

"Well, we have to go pick him up from his house, sorry".

"That's okay." It was probably going to be the only time I would get to spend with Jacob today so I had to be happy about it. I was hoping his cousin lived far away, and then I would get to spend longer with Jacob than I had thought. Instead, it turned out the drive was only five minutes, but his cousin did live in an awfully strange place. It looked almost deserted. No houses, no cars, just a field glistening in the sunlight.

"I thought we were going to pick up your cousin?"

"Think Bella, why would I ask you to help me look after my _cousin_? I mean do guy friends ask their girl friends to help them look after their three year old cousin? Who does not exist by the way."

"Wait, so, you lied to me, why?" I was angry that he had lied, but confused as to why he'd done it in the first place.

"Just shut up, and come with me." He took me by the hand and showed me to the field right in front of us. He sat me down on the grass and he sat beside me. I had no idea why he was doing this. "Look, I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am but I thought it was the only way I could get you alone with me."

"Why did you want me alone with you?" At that very point, Jacob tucked my hair behind my ears, brushed his hand against my cheek, and leaned in, for what I could assume was to kiss me. The next moment all I could feel, was his lips against mine. It felt like heaven. All I had ever wished for had come true. Yes. I was kissing Jacob Black.

I didn't want it to end but when it did "wow", was all I could say.

"I know."

I don't know why I did it, it just happened. "Ouch", was all I could hear from Jacobs's mouth. I just slapped him without thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all I said. He seemed totally puzzled

"Tell you what?"

"That you like me." It was almost like we were having our first argument as a couple.

"You didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"That you liked me."

"What, I don't _like_ you". _Ha-ha, who was I kidding?_

"Then why didn't you back away when I kissed you?"

"Well…because…" I stuttered.

"You do like me!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you like me."

"No I don't."

"Don't lie."

"Ok, I like you." I just stood there waiting and waiting and waiting.

"What?" asked Jacob after what felt like forever.

"Well aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"To be your girlfriend," I replied.

"Oh right, well…umm…will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"What!"

"Just messing with you, of course I will you idiot".

Then I grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed him. Yes. I was kissing Jacob Black. Again.

-

**Please review and give your thoughts!**


	2. I would miss him

_**Chapter 2: **__**I would miss him**_

Exactly a month had gone since that very day Jacob took me to the field. I always remembered that day as the best day of my life. Ever since then Jacob and I have been inseparable, I love him, he loves me. What more could I ask for?

"Bella, can you come down here please," I could hear my dad screaming my name from downstairs. He sounded worried.

"What's up?"

"It your mum on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

My mum? I hadn't spoken to her in weeks, month's maybe. I miss her so much, maybe she is coming to visit, maybe she wants me to come and visit.

"Mum, hi, I miss you, are you coming to visit, do you want me t-"

Suddenly I heard her voice stop me in the middle of my sentence. Was she crying? It is always hard to tell emotions through the phone, but I know my own mother and I can tell when something is wrong.

"Mum what's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"Bella just stop asking questions and listen to me please, I have some bad news." Then, I could hear my heart beat, my pulse started racing.

"It's your grandmother. As you know, she hasn't been very well recently, and I got a call this morning from her doctor".

I could feel my eyes starting to water.

"Sadly, she…she…"

"It's ok mum, you don't have to say it. I understand. Look is there anything I can do for you. Anything dad can do?"

"Well actually Bella, there is one thing. Phil has gone away for a while on a work course and I'm all alone and I don't think I am going to be able to cope on my own. I mean I have already spent three days on my own just lying in my bed, I don't think I could take another two months of it. "

"Wait. Mum. Do you want me to come and live with you?"

"I promise sweetheart, it will only be for two months. Just until Phil comes back. I just need some company and someone to help me sort out your grandmothers things. I don't think I would be able to do it on my own."

"But mum I have a life here now. School. Friends. _Boyfriend_". I hadn't even thought about how I could possible leave Jacob for _two_ months. But my mum needs me. I mean we could keep in touch: email, phone, and letters.

"I know Bells, but I really need you, just till I sort myself out."

"Ok, fine, look I'll speak to dad and call you later to arrange when and where."

"Thank you so much darling, I promise the moment I am back on my feet I will let you go back to live with your father".

"Look don't worry about it, I'll call you later. I love you mum."

I put the phone down and stared vacantly. I was going to have to leave Jacob for two whole months? I hate being away from him even for an hour but two months? It's going to be torture.

"Bells, are you ok?" My dad's voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see him staring at me compassionately.

"Yeah dad, I'll be fine, I'm just going to my room for a bit. I just need to get my head around all this".

"Yes, sure sweetheart. I'll call you when dinners ready."

How was I going to tell Jacob that I had to leave him for _two_ months? I'll get some rest and I'll tell him tomorrow morning so I have time to think first.

That night, I dreamt about telling Jacob that I would have to leave him and it went completely awful. He started yelling at me and turning into the overprotective boyfriend which put me off the idea even more of telling him. I woke with a start and dragged myself out of bed and got dressed thinking of what I was going to do about Jacob. I mean I can't just leave and not say any thing because then he will think I don't love him anymore which I totally do. Relationships are all about trust and honesty, so he has to trust me and I will be honest with him. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll go now and I'll tell him, I'll tell him that I have to leave for a while. Yeah it will all be fine once I get it all out of the way.

I made my way out the door to Jacobs knowing that I just had to tell him. I just turned up at his house without any notice hoping he wouldn't answer the door so I could put off telling him for just a bit longer.

"Hi Bella", oh crap, I had no choice now, but I thought at first, just to calm him down, even if he was already calm, I would give a him a big kiss.

"Wow, thanks, what was that for?"

"Can't a girlfriend just give her boyfriend a big hello kiss?"

"Whatever floats your boat?" There was that smile I loved and would miss dearly. Oh this was going to be horrible.

"Look, Jacob can we talk?"

"Sure, let me just get you a drink first"

"O…ok…ay thanks."

"Are you ok bells?" I just had to say it, just had to get it out.

"Um, well that's actually what I came round here to talk to you about," I was already stuttering. "You see, my grandmother d…d…d…ie…d a couple of days ago…"

"Oh Bells im so sorry."

"Look Jacob, please just let me get this out." I couldn't stop the tear pouring down my face and I could tell he was looking shaky and nervous about what I was going to say. "My mum isn't coping too well with the death, and Phil has had to go away on a work course and well, my mum, she's all by her self, and I only said I would because she sounded so lonely and I didn't want to upset her but…"

"Said what?" he asked.

"I said that… I said that I would go and stay with her for a while, just till Phil's back." I blurted it out so fast; it was even hard for me to understand.

"Oh, so you're going to stay with her for about what, _three, four_ days?" He sounded so hesitant and his eyes were starting to water.

"No Jacob."

"A week."

"No Jacob, _two_…."

"Days, Weeks…"

"Months", Oh god I had said it. I saw his face turn upside down, but I can't say I wasn't prepared for this.

"Yeah but you'll come and visit, right?" It wasn't possible for me to come and visit all the time. What with the airport being far from my mums home and having to book plane tickets at such short notice.

"It's not that simple Jake, I'm so sorry, I wish I could stay I really do, but my mum needs me, and we can still talk every day on the phone and send letters, it's not like I'm going for ever. Look, we're being silly, I'm only going for _two_ month, that's like _eight _weeks which is nothing. Look I promise you, it will be fine." I had almost convinced myself. I mean it's never easy being separated from the one you love for such a long time.

"Bella when d…dd…o you leave?"

"Friday. Which means we have _two_days to make the most of our time left together. For now anyway. "

"But that's so soon"

"It will seem even quicker by the time I'm back, trust me. I'll come round tomorrow first thing and we will spend the whole day together."

"Ok. Sure."

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you"

"I love you more".

Jake was right. Friday was so soon. Before I knew it, I had my bags packs and Charlie calling me down to take me to the airport. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Jake first. I had to get one last kiss before going. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Dad, can we stop of at Jacobs first, I have to say goodbye?"

"Sure thing Bells," my dad sounded happy, enthusiastic. Was he happy to have me gone for such a long time? Oh what did it matter? The main thing is that I say bye to Jake and keep in touch with him all the time.

Once my dad stopped outside his house I ran to the door and knocked on it frantically. It swung open almost instantly to reveal Jacob standing there with messy hair and looking pretty upset.

"Oh, hey Bella, are you going now?" he couldn't have sounded more down.

"Yeah. Look, I just had to come and say goodbye. Properly." I ran into his arms, and pressed my lips against his, soaking up every last essence of him, enough to last me for two months anyways. Before I knew it, tears were running down my face.

"I'll miss you Bella. So, so much". He lightly wrapped his arms around my waste and I leant my head against his shoulder to enjoy the minute I had left with him before I left. Jacob was my true love and that would never change.

"I love you Jake, you're the only one, never forget that. Ever!"

**Please Review with your thoughts**


	3. Just like a proper couple

_**Chapter 3: Just like a proper couple**_

If two months went this quickly back home, my kids probably would have graduated by now, I was finally going back to Forks and I would finally get to see that face that I know and love. I have missed Jacob so much. First, I actually had to get on the plane and fly home but I had no doubts that the journey would go quickly.

I was always terrible at this, finding the right gate, getting the right seat on the plane and I had no idea where I was going because I was looking at my ticket the whole time to check I was walking towards the right place. I was barely walking in a straight line. It was only a matter of time before I walked into someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?", and I always thought it would be me walking into someone, not the other dude coming from the opposite direction. I felt like such a klutz, my bags were all over the floor as well as my self, of course.

"Here let me help you", his voice sounded so soft and so calm.

"Thanks", as I looked up to grab his hand, all I could see was this gorgeous, beautiful face offering to help me. I was just staring at him for a couple of seconds without saying anything. I thought it was best that I introduce myself though.

"I'm Bella by the way."

"I'm Cullen, Edward Cullen."

"Hi, Cullen, Edward Cullen," even his laugh was perfect, for a moment there I almost forgot about my boyfriend back in Forks who I love so much, well at least I think I do…

"Oh crap."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my ticket."

"Oh let me help you, you probably dropped it when we bumped into each other. Look here it is, and it looks like you're headed the wrong way."

"Oh right, I never really did get the hang of airports."

"It looks like were headed in the same direction."

"Cool, I'll just pick up my bags."

"Please, let me do that, I mean it's the least I could do."

"Really you don't have to."

"I want to."

It was amazing. We clicked just like that. That doesn't normally happen with me. I never have a connection with any one, except Jacob of course. I have never met a man who was so kind and generous and looked so perfect, it was like my fairytale prince that I always dreamed of.

Wait, wait, wait, what am I saying, Jacob is my Prince. Yes Jacob, the boyfriend who I love so much.

"So where are you off to then," someone had to break this awkward silence and I kind of got the feeling that it wasn't going to be Edward.

"Forks, the same place you are."

"No way, you live in Forks?"

"Well, I don't really have a home, you see my family move around a lot, and we never stay in one place for long."

"How come?"

"Oh just personal reasons, Carlisle, my dad, he likes to travel a lot, I mean it annoys my brothers and sisters sometimes, but we always get around it."

"Brothers and Sisters? You have a big family?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that, I mean there's me, Carlisle and Esme, my parents, and then Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. "

"Wow, that must cost a lot of money when staying in hotels, and how do you manage to get enough bedrooms for everyone?."

"Oh um, well Emmet and Rosalie share, so do Jasper and Alice and then I have a bedroom to myself, so really we only need 4."

"Wait, isn't that like really weird, I mean a brother and sister sharing a bedroom, and what if there is only one bed? Ew."

"Oh no, sorry I didn't explain properly, were adopted, Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us and we all come form different families, so it's ok"

"Oh right, sorry, I guess I should of thought of that"

"It's not your fault, you weren't to know."

Then he gave me the most beautiful and welcoming smile I had ever seen, but every time I felt his perfect presence, I reminded myself that it's Jacob I love. He is my boyfriend, and I never really believed in the love at first sight stuff, for all I know, Edward could be some kind of crazy peodo, rapist murderer.

"Well it looks like we're hear."

"Oh your on this flight too," what a stupid question, of course he was on this flight, I mean he is going to Forks.

"Yeah, it looks like I am"

When we walked onto the plane and found our seats I didn't expect to be sitting next to Edward, but I didn't really fancy travelling alone and there was a free seat next to him, so I thought what the hell, what harm could it do.

Edward and I spent the whole flight talking about our families and ourselves, I mean it didn't even occur to me to even mention Jacob. I was kind of bummed when the flight was over because I had such a fun time with him, even though it was only for 2 hours.

"So, do you need a ride?" well I could hardly say no I mean it would seem rude, and I didn't want to give the wrong impression.

"Err, yeah thanks that would be nice."

"So where do you live?"

"Err, actually do you mind if you drop me off in La push", what would it hurt if he dropped me off at Jacobs house, I mean it wasn't like I had lied to him about having a boyfriend, I just hadn't mentioned it, and Jacob isn't the jealous type.

"Urm... La push, why la push?"

"Well I really want to go and see my boyfriend, I mean I haven't seen him for two months and I missed him so much, you don't mind do you?"

I thought that if I made it seem like I was in love with Jacob so much, which I am; Edward wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh, your boyfriend."

"Yeah, did I not mention him, hmm."

"No it's ok, where does he live?"

"Just a few more doors down", suddenly he seemed very eager to pull over and make we walk the rest of the way, was it a bad idea having him drop me off at Jacobs? Oh well what would it hurt, its not like it would do any harm going there, I mean he doesn't even know Jacob.

"Thanks, you can walk me to the door if you want?"

Jacob had obviously been waiting for me to come home, the moment he saw a car pull over he ran to the door, ran down the step and gave me a big hug.

Edward suddenly had this frustrated look on his face. The only feeling I felt right now was confusion.

"No, look I'm sorry I have to go, I'll see you around."

"Oh ok, byeee," and he drove off like a flash of lightening.

"What are you doing talking to that guy?"

Did Jacob know him? This was so weird.

"Um… he offered to drop me home, we were on the same flight, Jacob do you know Edward?"

"He's just an ex family friend, that's all. Look Bella come inside and then I'll take you back to your dads when the cost is clear."

What did he mean by _when the cost is clear_? Had I got involved with the wrong person or something? Oh well he is just an ex family friend of Jacobs, a gorgeous perfect ex family friend of Jacobs, who I wanted to see again.

"You don't mind me talking to him do you?"

"Look Bella, promise me you won't see him again, he's bad news."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella just stay away from him okay!" His tone suddenly turned aggressive.

"Why are you shouting at me?"

"I just don't want you to get involved with the wrong people."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't see", I was shouting at him now, we were having our first proper argument and I didn't like it one bit.

"Look I'm sorry Jake; I'm just a bit tired from the journey. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Bella. Just stay away from him."

"Whatever I'll see you tomorrow, good night."


	4. The night that could have been

_**Chapter 4: The night that could have been**_

Last night all seemed so unreal. Had I had a fight with Jacob, hadn't I had a fight with Jake? All I knew was that I wanted to make things better between us because I love him and I only want to be happy with him.

So I picked up the phone and dialed those same numbers I dial everyday.

"Jake, hey it's me."

"Oh hey…"

"Look I'm sorry about last night; I didn't know it would cause an argument between us."

"No you don't need to apologize, I was a stupid jealous freak and I am so sorry Bells please forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, let's not ever argue again, I hated it."

"Me too, I love you Bella and that will never change, why don't you come over later, I have something special planned?"

"Sounds lovely, I'll see you this evening, about sixish."

"Can't wait." His voice sounded so soft yet thrilled.

"I love you Jake."

Something special planned? I was so happy I had made up with Jake, I was going to get myself looking so nice, and he will wish we never had a fight. I was so excited about something which I had no idea about what it was.

I had bought a new dress yesterday, just because Charlie had treated me but I had no where to wear it to. Now I have a reason to. Jake is going to love it when he sees it. It is the perfect dress, it is a blue halter neck, with sequins down one side and I have a gorgeous pair of black sparkly pumps to match. I have never looked this nice before, but I want to make an effort, seeing as Jake has something special planned. Maybe he has a present for me, maybe he wants to tell me something, maybe… no that's silly, it couldn't be. I know it's a stupid thought, but maybe he wants tonight to be the night, I mean we have been together for a while now, and I know he is definitely the one for me, but… I don't know.

There I was standing on his doorstep, anxiously reaching for the doorbell and then suddenly the door swings open and I see Jake standing there.

"Bella, wow, you look wow!"

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Jake looks quite smart actually. He is wearing a lovely blue shirt with white pin stripes down it. It is tucked into some sleek black trousers and to top it off he is wearing some smart black leather shoes. I have never seen him looking so dressed up. I must say though he does look very sexy.

"Well I tried", a smirk grew upon his face. "Come in, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, so what's this special surprise you have planned for me then?" My heart was thumping, but I was so excited at the same time.

Jake placed himself next to me on the couch, and took both my hands and started speaking

"Look Bella, we have been together for a long time now, you know I love you so so much, and I have never felt this way about any girl before, and I think, I hope you feel the same way about me. I have never really, you know…" It seemed hard for him to get his words out. "_been _with a girl before, I mean I've always been waiting for the right person, and well, I think you know what I'm trying to say."

"Jake, I love you so so much, and I think I'm ready, you know I have always been waiting for the right person, and I think I have found him." Still holding hands, we both leaned in for a tender romantic kiss, and it just felt so right. I was certain he was the one.

"So we're really going to do this?"

He answered nervously, but happily "If you want to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As we leaned in for another kiss, we suddenly heard a car door slam.

"Oh crap." I heard Jake mumble. "Perfect, he always ruins everything, I thought he was going to be out all night."

"Who, Billy?"

"Yeah, see he told me not to see you tonight, because I'm sort of grounded, and he told me not to see anyone for a week."

"Oh."

"Look, your going to have to get out of here, and I'll call you when the coast is clear, go out the back that way you won't be seen, then I'll give you a ring when it's safe to come back."

"Ok."

"Oh Bella, when you come back, we will have the best night of our lives."

"Can't wait."

"I love you."

"I love you too," we gave each other a kiss on the lips just before I legged it out the back door back home. When I was home I waited by the phone, waiting for it to ring.

_Ring, ring, Ring ring._

"I'm on my way Jake." I quickly went out the front door, stepping careful to avoid Charlie hearing my footsteps.

"Bella." I suddenly heard a voice call and it definatly wasn't Jakes voice. I looked all around and nothing, until I suddenly saw this boy, sitting in his car, with the window down giving me the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

"Edward?" what is he doing here.

"Hey, I was just passing by and thought I would come and see you." He got out of his car and walked over to see me.

"Look I wish I could talk but I really have some where I have to be."

"Boyfriend?" he spoke in the most sarcastic tone.

"Oi, nosey," and I gave him a light little punch on the arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so you can't even spare me five minutes."

"Well… I wish I could, sorry."

"Oh know, don't worry about it, maybe another time", he slowly started walking off. I suppose this was his way of making me feel guilty.

"Well, I suppose five minutes couldn't hurt."

He gave me a cheeky grin as we walked into my house. It was ok as Charlie had already gone to sleep, and he was a heavy sleeper so there was know waking him, once Charlie is asleep he is asleep.

"Here have a seat, can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh know I'm ok thank you, I just wanted to chat really, get to know you better."

He was gesturing to the spare seat on the sofa next to him.

"So what do you want to talk about then?"

"Oh well, why don't you start, how's life really, what are the plans with your boyfriends tonight that I am interrupting?"

"Oh don't be silly you're not interrupting, it won't hurt if I am a little late. But basically, tonight was… wait why am I tell-" I was cut off in the middle of a sentence as I was suddenly talking into Edwards mouth as I felt his lips touch mine. I quickly backed away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, is this why you came to see me, to seduce me?"

"No, look I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm by it, I just think you're gorgeous."

"Well… I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, God how embarrassing, maybe I should just go." He started rising off his seat but my reflex pushed him back down.

"No look you don't need to do that, I'm probably just over reacting, I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it."

"Right, sure, so I can stay?"

"Yeah, of course you can, lets just talk ok?"

"Ok."

I learnt so much about him, his family, his life, and before I knew ages had pasted, I had been talking to him for almost an hour. He was lovely and sweet.

"Wow, you have been here for almost 2 hours now, maybe you should leave, it's getting late and I'm tired."

"Yeah maybe you're right, but we should do this again it was nice, I think your really cool Bella."

"Yeah, thanks." We both walked to door together, and as I was slowly opening the door, he leaned in again, but this time I didn't back away, his lips were so soft and tender. He was the perfect guy. As we were both backing away from the kiss, I was slowly opening the door, and on the other side of that door, stood Jacob, about to ring the door bell. He looked hurt and upset.

"Bella", he said looking upset and confused,

"Jake," and I quickly pulled away. Oh crap I had totally forgotten about our plans.

"I have been waiting for you, but I see you were occupied with _someone_ else."

"No Jake it's not what it looks like," I ran after him as he marched across the street.

"We had plans Bella, tonight was going to be the best night of our lives, and you ruined it."

"Look Jake, I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose, it was a mistake, he came over and we just got to talking and I got distracted."

"Yeah well I can see that alright, Bella you are the one, _were _the one."

"No please Jake, I still am the one, I love you, please don't do this."

"Well you should have thought of that before you started kissing _him_." His head turned to Edward and he gave him a furious and livid look.

"Look Jake please he means nothing to me, it's you I love, not him. It was a mistake it just happened please, don't break up with me. I need you, I care about you. I love you." The suddenly I fell to my knees as I knew there was no point trying to catch up with him because I knew he would not listen.

"Bella, tell it to someone who cares."

There I was, on my knees on the road as I saw the love of my life walk away from me. What had I done? I had ruined everything. Tonight was supposed to be the night and then I just go and ruin it by kissing Edward.

I suddenly felt Edwards hand trying to help me up.

"Here Bella, let me help you."

"No, just leave me alone."

"Look, I'm sorry how things turned out with you and your boyfriend."

"Edward just go. GO!! Leave me alone. I need some time by myself. So would you just go." My heart felt like it had been cut in half. I had lost the love of my life all because of one stupid kiss. All I knew was that tonight was going to be an amazing night and I threw it all away. I just want to find a way to get Jacob back. Apologize or something. I just need him in life. Life isn't worth living with out him.

I stormed in the door to my house, ran up the stares to my room and I just lay on my bed thinking about the night that could have been and then realizing the night that was reality.


	5. Realization

_**Chapter 5: Realization**_

It has been a week since Jake broke up with me. All I can think about was what a huge mistake I made. I haven't even got the courage to go and see him and talk things through. I just can't bare the thought of losing him again. But I have to make things right, otherwise I will be hiding forever, never seeing his face again, never hearing his gentle voice.

I have to go and see him. I will tell Charlie I am going out to meet Jessica down the shops because he doesn't want me to see Jake, he doesn't want me getting hurt again. I never normally lie to Charlie, but this is one occasion where I don't feel guilty about not telling him the truth, especially if it will help sort things with Jake.

He took his time to come to the door after I knocked.

Did he know it was me?

Was he avoiding me?

"Bella leave me alone." Just as he was slamming the door on me, I managed to push a strong force to hold it open.

"No, I'm not going, we have to talk about this, please, Jake I love you."

"There's nothing to talk about Bella."

"Look Jake, I know you still love me to, please can we just sort this out, and it was a stupid meaningless kiss."

"Of course I love you Bella, it's the trust that went when I saw you kissing _him._"

"Ok, but please can I come in and we can just talk? Or maybe if you don't want to do it here, we can go somewhere else. Maybe to the meadow, you know where we had our first kiss. Please Jake, I need you."

"No, I don't want to go out! You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Not until we sort this."

"Fine, I guess you better come in then". He didn't seem happy to see me. Did he not want to make things better? Was what I did really that awful?

"Bella, why don't we go to my room, its easier to talk there, and more private."

"Sure". Oh dear. I haven't planned this part. What am I going to say? Well the only thing I can say, "Jake, I'm so sorry."

"I think it's a bit late for that."

"Well what else do you want me to say?"

"Just answer me something Bella, I have to know,"

I swallowed. "Ok, sure, anything."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"WHAT! I can't believe you would even think that. I told you that you are the one for me. No one else. How could you say that?" I can not believe Jacob would think that. Does he really think I'm that cruel?

"Look, I'm sorry, I just don't understand; what did I do wrong to make you hurt me this much?" I could see his eyes starting to water.

"You've done nothing Jake, it was me, it just happened. It doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you and I always will. It will never happen again. You have to trust me."

"I don't know if I can anymore Bells."

"Please Jake. You can. I promise. I love you. You love me. We're meant for each other. I'll prove it" Then at that moment I leaned in, kissed him, praying he wouldn't back away, and he didn't. I still felt the passion between us and I knew that would never go away. I just hope he still feels it.

"Bella, there's nothing to prove. I love you, always have, and always will. I just need to know that I can trust you."

"Yes. Yes. You can trust me, please, everyone makes mistakes but everyone deserves their second chance. Do I get mine?"

My heart was racing, my body was shaking.

"Of course you do you stupid idiot" Then he pulled me close, and his lips slowly touched mine. I felt now that we were ok. We were going to be ok. Even if we never did get our big night together it would come soon. I knew it would.

"But Bella, you just have to promise me one thing."

"Anything" I answered as quick as could, I would do anything to just be with him.

"You have to promise you will never see Edward again."

"Yeah, sure, I promise." Edward wasn't even on my mind right now. I was just happy to be back in Jacob's arms once again.

"Jake I'm never letting you go ever again."

"Right back at ya" Then he laughed that amazing laugh I will hear for the rest of my life.

In a way, this fight was good for me and Jacob. It made us realize how much we really need each other, and how much we love each other. And it made me realize that I would do anything to be with him, even if it meant, not seeing Edward.


	6. What is this feeling?

_**Chapter 6: What is this feeling?**_

The next day I woke up in Jacob's arms. No, not like that. We were talking the whole night and just fell asleep, although I do wish it _had_ been like that.

"Morning gorgeous", I heard a voice whisper in my ear, and those same lips that spoke those words slowly leaned in to kiss me.

Everything just felt so right again. Everything was the way it should be. Jacob and I together and nothing interfering.

"Look, I should really be getting home, Charlie will be wondering where I have been."

"Ok then." He sounded upset. I wished I could stay but I really did need to get home.

"I'll call you later; maybe we can go out to town or something."

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too Bells." He blew me a kiss, so I blew one back and he caught it in the air and held it close to his heart. I knew things were ok again.

I left Jacob's house, the happiest I had been in a long time. I mean obviously I was happy when were together before but I felt happier this time, like everything was perfect. The whole argument just made me realize how much Jacob means to me and how much I love him. Just as I opened the door to my house I saw a frustrated man standing in front of me.

"Hey dad, I…" right then, an angry voice interrupted me.

"Elizabeth Swan, where on earth have you been, out all night and not even a phone call I have been worried sick."

"Seriously dad, my full name?"

"Bella" he said in the sternest way possible and glaring at me with his evil eyes.

"Don't worry dad, it's fine, I stayed at Jacob's."

"You stayed at Jacob's?"

"Yeah."

"Jacob as in Jacob your boyfriend Jacob?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Bella, you didn't umm… you know… do _anything_?"

"Eww Dad, please. And no I didn't." although, would it have been so bad if I had? I mean I have been seeing Jacob for almost 5 months now. I mean it has to happen sometime.

"Sorry Bells, just you know these teenage boys nowadays."

"Right, yeah Dad lets just stop this conversation now."

I mean, it's weird talking about this sexually related stuff with your boyfriend sometimes, but talking about with your own dad. IRRR. It just gives me shivers.

"So anyway, what do you want for breakfast Bells?" Wait, my dad was offering to get me breakfast, and possibly, no it couldn't be, was he offering to _cook_ me breakfast?

"Um bacon and eggs is fine thanks. Um dad, you're going to cook?"

"Yeah, you know I thought it was fair that we spread the chores around here, you shouldn't have to cook everyday."

"But dad, you suck at cooking."

"Well, I can learn. Bella, I can't find any bacon."

"I can go to the store and get some if you want."

"Yeah ok, and also get some beers while you're at it. Billy is coming round to watch the game tonight and I don't have enough in."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in a bit then."

"See you."

Everything just seemed perfect in my life at the moment. Charlie was the usual Charlie, attempting to do chores he will never learn, friends were the usual, Jessica and Mike always arguing about whose turn it is to drive to school today and then there is Jacob. Ahh, Jacob, well he was the same old, loving caring, gorgeous boy I fell in love with.

When I arrived at the store I realized there could be such a thing as speaking to soon.

"Bella", I heard a voice call to me from the other end of the store parking lot. It was that same voice I heard right before my life went pear shaped.

"Edward", my voice went quiet but also quite hesitant.

"Is something wrong?" He gently put his hand on my shoulder. But I quickly shrugged it off.

"No, I just have to go, bye."

"Hey, hey what's the rush?"

"Look, just leave me alone, please."

"Why, look, Bella I know you probably don't want to look at me right now but I can't stop thinking about the other night."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it."

"Look, please Edward you're already making this harder than it is, I have to go." Right then I felt a strong force pull me back towards him, until we were an inch apart.

"Let go of me," I tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't let go.

"Come on Bella, you know you want me to."

"Please Edward." my voice had gone calmer "Just let me go, I have to get home."

"Fine."

I paced quickly towards my car, chucked the shopping in and drove off quickly, but before I knew it, I was half way down the main road and the same silver Volvo had been following me the whole time. Yes I was aware it was Edward. What was his problem? He just wouldn't give up. I decided to lead him in a different direction, towards a field, which I didn't even happen to know where it was. Then I quickly pulled over, got out the car and glared at the man in the car behind, who slowly got out as well.

"Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't following you this just happens to be where I was headed."

"Boy, you just don't give up."

"Not until you admit you didn't feel something that night."

We were slowly walking closer towards each other. "I didn't feel anything."

"Okay, now say it like you mean it."

"Look, what do you want from me?"

"You." By this point he had moved directly in front of me.

"Edward, you are just going to have to accept that we are never going to happen, okay, I am with Jacob and I love him very much."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well answer me this, if you're so in love with your boyfriend, why did you just do this?"

"Do what?"

"This." Then he forcefully pulled me tight, and kissed me but I didn't feel the need to back away. Why? If I was in love with Jacob, why was I still kissing Edward? Immediately I pushed him away.

"Okay, that proves nothing."

"It proves that you felt something otherwise you would have backed away."

"I was trying to back away; you lips were just too strong."

"Come on Bella who are you kidding here."

"Look, I have to go, just leave me alone."

This time I really did get away. The feeling I had as I was leaving the field was good for me but also not good for me. It was bad because I had just kissed and seen Edward when Jacob told me to stay away from him, and I said I would and he trusted me and I betrayed his trust. However, it was also amazing because I think I did feel something when I kissed Edward, but bad because I didn't want to feel anything. Oh I'm so confused. The thing I was trying to work out the whole journey home was, were the feelings I felt when I kissed Edward meant to be there, was I supposed to feel _something_ between us? The only way I knew I could find out was to kiss Edward_ again_.

**Please review with your thoughts about this chapter, any other chapter or the whole story. Thank you.**


	7. It Just Feels Right

_**Chapter 7:**_ _**It just feels right**_

"Hey Bella," Jacob and I were supposed to meet up this afternoon and he had called me to ask what we were going to do.

"Oh um… sorry Jake I can't do anything this afternoon, it's Charlie, he's really sick."

I felt so guilty lying to him but it was the only way I could think of so I could go and see Edward.

"Oh, that's too bad, but can't you just come for a little while, he's a big boy I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Look Jake, I wish I could, really I do but I can't, I mean you know what a klutz Charlie is, and he is terrible at cooking, I promise we will do something tomorrow."

"Well, I'll pop round yours later then."

"NO!" I virtually screamed it at him down the phone

"What?"

"What I mean is, I don't want you catching anything, for all we know it could be a highly contagious life threatening disease."

"Well then shouldn't you not be near Charlie?"

"Oh right. No don't worry about me I'll be fine, I never get ill."

"Bella, are you ok. You sound really jumpy and nervous?"

"No. I'm fine, look Jake I have to go now, I'll call you later ok. I love you."

"I love you too".

God. It felt horrible lying to him, I hate lying to anyone. But I had to lie. It was the only way I could go round and kiss Edward.

Oh god! Why was I doing this? Yesterday morning I was in a perfectly happy relationship with the guy I am madly in love with, but now I was on my way round to some other guy's house to find out if I have feelings for him.

I left the house to go and see Edward. I felt awful for lying to Jake but what else could I do. As I got closer and closer to Edwards I felt more and more guilty, and more and more stupid.

DING DONG! As I rang the door bell my hands were shaking and my heart was pounding, as it does regularly.

"I knew you would come back for me Bella."

There was Edward standing at the door with his smug attitude and his smug voice. Did I really have feelings for this guy?

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Look, don't say anything I just have to figure something out so don't move."

Then I kissed him and my heart stopped pounding and my hands raised up to head and ruffled through his smooth silky hair while I slowly felt his soft gentle hands lower to my waist. And from this kiss there was one thing I was certain of.

"Oh crap," I slowly mumbled as I pulled away.

"Well. What was that for?"

"Sorry, I just had to see something."

Then he gradually moved closer to me, as he always does. Maybe that's his way of seducing girls? He then whispered right in front of me. "I hope you found what you were looking for," his voice sounded so soft and his smile was perfection. Right before I spoke I gulped.

"Yeh…um… I did. Ok well I best be off bye."

I spoke so fast even I couldn't understand. I could tell he was holding my hand because I could feel his soft skin against mine.

"Bella, don't go."

"I have too, I shouldn't even be here."

"Then how come you are?"

"Well… jus…" before I could even get a sentence out he kissed me again and I didn't back away because even I could feel the passion and it just felt so right. I knew that I had feelings for Edward. I mean I didn't want to feel them, I just did. I still love Jacob, of course I do, but I have feelings for Edward and I didn't feel there was anyway of over coming them except to stay away from him. But I didn't want to stay away from him, I wanted to see him again and I would see him again. Jacob can't stop me.

I pulled away.

"Bye Edward," I smiled at him

"Bye Bella," he smiled back. Even though me kissing Edward, me being friends with Edward and having feelings for him was wrong, it just felt right, like it was meant to happen.

As I was on my way home, I had the biggest smile on my face, and for once in my life I felt genuinely happy. That was until I walked up to my house and standing there on my doorstep was Jacob. Oh crap how was I going to cover this one up? I told him I was at home with Charlie because he was ill, but he had obviously rang the doorbell, realized there was no one in, probably figured out I was lying to him, if he hasn't he is dumber than I thought.

"Hey Bella, where have you been?" he couldn't have spoken in a more sarcastic tone.

"No need to talk to me like that?"

"Like what?"

"All sarcastic and rude," while I was saying this I was thinking of a good cover story.

"Sorry, but are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do I actually have a choice."

"Bella!"

"Ok fine, I was…um… out."

"Out where?"

"At my grandmas" quick thinking Bella. "Dropping off Charlie, so I could spend the afternoon with my boyfriend, who I love very much," flattery always helped in these situations, well I think it did.

"Oh right ok." Wow he is gul…a…ble. Or maybe I am just a great actress.

"So what do you want to do then?" I could here a voice but didn't really listen. All I could think about was my kiss with Edward.

"Bella. Hello, earth calling Bella."

"Oh right, sorry, where were we?"

"Are you sure you're ok. You have been acting really weird lately."

"Well actually, I think I may have caught Charlie's bug. I feel kind of dizzy and light headed. Do you mind if we don't hang out today, it's probably best if I rest for a bit."

What was wrong with me? I had this perfectly gorgeous guy in front of me who loved me very much and who I loved to, but all I wanted to do was call Edward, hear his soft velvet voice, kiss those beautiful perfect lips.

"Well, if you're sure?"

"Yeah. Look I'll call you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too".

Do I? Of course I do. I mean these feelings for Edward they will go away. It's just a crush. A stupid school girl crush. Isn't it? No, I don't want these feelings to go away. I wanted them to stay. Maybe I don't love Jacob anymore? Oh I don't know. My head is all over the place.

But there is one thing I do know, I am falling for Edward Cullen!


	8. The Feeling Changes

_**Chapter 8: The feeling changes**_

The next morning, I wake up to the most annoying ringing sound, only to realize someone is calling me.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella it's Jake"

"Do you _know_ what time it is?", I am one of those people who hates being woken up during a good and peaceful night sleep.

"Come on Bella, it's not that early, I mean its 9.00am."

"And you know I like to sleep in till 10.00am."

"Well surely you can find time for your boyfriend?"

"I suppose."

"Anyways, I thought seeing as I haven't really seen you these past couple of days, what with you feeling ill, that I would take you out."

Jake was always so good to me. But I really was not in the mood to go out I just wanted to rest and think things through.

"Look, you really don…"

"A…A…A, I'm not taking no for an answer, come on Bells, I miss spending time with you."

"Ok, look just let me wake up, get dressed and everything and I will come over to yours in an hour."

"Actually I would rather you meet me in the park at around 10ish, I have something special planned."

"Ok then, see you in the park at 10."

"Great, I look forward to it."

"Me too". I really was not in the mood for a surprise. I just wanted to stay at home and get my head around everything. Although maybe spending time with Jake was what I needed. Maybe it would help me forget about Edward and realize that I still do love Jake and I always have and always will.

I didn't want to be too dressed up because we were only going to the park and my clothes would get all dirty. Also, it isn't really a place where people normally dress up. I know I will wear these jeans, I mean they always get dirty and wash easily so its fine. Just to show that I am making the effort I will wear this blue strappy top. It has a sequin rose in the left corner which makes it look dressier.

"Dad, I'm going out to meet Jacob now. See you later."

"Have fun Bells, but make sure your back by five, because your mums coming to visit remember."

"Oh yeah right, thanks for reminding me. See you at five."

"Bye Bells."

I completely forgot about my mum coming over. Ok, so Charlie wants me back for five, and it's 10.00am now, that gives us 7 hours, surely we wont be that long.

I arrived at the park, and sat at the bench Jacob told me to meet him at.

"Bella." I hear his voice call from a long distance. So I give him a wave. Then he walks up to me and give me a kiss on the lips and romantic hug.

"So, what is this surprise then Jake?"

"Just follow me", he lead me to the grass where all the families were sitting, and then in front of me, was a neatly laid picnic blanket, with food spread out across, and in the middle was rose with a message attached to it.

_Dear Bella, I love you so much and we have been dating for a while now and I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. I hope you know that you are the only one for me and that I will never hurt you. We may have had our arguments in the past but that doesn't stop me loving you. Isabella Swan I love you and you are the only girl for me._

"Jake, you really didn't have to do all this. "

"Well, you're my girlfriend and I love you and I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

"Thank you, and I really mean it." Then I gave him a tender kiss and a passionate hug while I thought about what he had done for me. I mean, I knew he loved me but I never realized he was so sweet and kind and romantic.

I felt a sense of guilt tremble through my body. For a while now I had been having feelings for Edward and I had know idea how romantic and sweet Jacob was and how much he truly cared for me. Yet, even with all the realization of this, my feelings for Edward did not seem to change. I still felt something there, something which I definitely now did _not _want to feel.

"Well sit down then, tuck in."

"Oh right yeah. By the way I have to be home by five, my mum is coming to visit."

"No problem I can get you home before then."

"Thanks. Jake, all this is really lovely, I don't know how to thank you."

"I'm sure we will think of something"

"How about I start by getting you an ice cream. The trucks right there I can go and get it." He lowers his hand to his pocket, rummaging around for some money. "Jake, please, I want to pay for it."

"Well if you're sure."

"Of course. What ice-cream do you want?"

"Surprise me".

I give him a cheesy grin and walk off to the ice cream truck. When I say walk, I mean take about 10 steps. It was really close. Luckily, the queue was not long at all. I decided to get two white chocolate magnums as they are Jakes favourite as he had told me before, and I was very fond of them too.

As I was counting up the money in my hand to check I had the right amount, a voice beside me says to the ice cream man "Allow me."

"Thank y…" I stop in mid sentence as I look up to see the boy standing beside me is Edward.

This is bad. This is really bad. Here I am on a wonderful day out with Jacob and then the boy who I believe I am falling in love with is standing right in front of me.

"Edward. W…w…what are you doing here?"

"Oh you no, just fancied a stroll in the park really." I give him a sarcastic grin. "What, I'm serious."

"Look, not to sound at all rude but you really have to go. Jacob is right over there."

"Oh yeah so he is."

"Please just leave."

"She asked you to leave!" I heard Jacob's voice come from behind me and already I could feel the tension between them.

"Look, Jake it's ok he was leaving."

"Hmmm, well I see I am not wanted here."

"If you go anywhere near my girlfriend ever again, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"I can't help it if she can't resist me though can I. After all she would be safer with me than with you wouldn't she."

Then I see Jacob quickly moving towards him with his fist ready to punch, so I quickly push him back.

"Jake please just leave it." By this time, virtually the whole of the park are staring to watch what is happening.

"Go and sit down and I will tell him to leave, please, I will be over in a minute."

"Fine."

"Edward, will you please just leave."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Wait, just let me pay you for the ice cream. Here." I held out the money to put in his hand, but as I gave him the money I felt him slip something into my pocket.

"Goodbye Bella, I'm sure I will be seeing you soon."

I started walking back to Jacob.

"Excuse me miss, your ice creams."

"Oh right. Thanks."

I had to find a way of checking what Edward put in my pocket without Jacob seeing.

"Jake, I could have handled Edward myself."

"Bella, you don't know what he is like."

"What did Edward mean when he said I would be safer with him than with you?"

"Oh, you heard that then?"

"Err yeah."

"Look Bella, when I tell you this you have to promise not to judge me. You also have to know that I would never hurt you. Ever."

"Jake, what is it?"

"Ok, but don't interrupt me till I have finished. Please."

"Yes. Ok."

"You are the only girl I have ever properly loved, but before you, not long before, I had this other girlfriend. Her name was Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen."

"Cullen. But that's Edwards' last name."

"Yeah, well, Rosalie is his sister. We dated for about 2 years. She was, is a very beautiful girl and she always got looks from guys because of how pretty she was. Guys were always flirting with her. At the beginning of our relationship it never really seemed to bother me, but when we had been dating for about a year and half, we'd had many arguments, mainly over the fact that boys always looked at her in a repulsive way. It wasn't just due to my jealousy, it was the way she always dressed, and didn't seem to care that they wanted to have sex with her. She liked the attention. However, one day we had this massive argument and it all went from there really…

"Finally, Rosalie where have you been? You didn't call me or anything?"

"Chill Jake, I have just been out with my friends, sorry I lost track of time."

"Yeah, well you seem to have been out with friends, and _losing track of time _a lot lately."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that you can't even find time in your busy schedule to make time for your boyfriend."

"I see you every evening, I have other friends besides you."

"Oh yeah, I know! See you left your phone lying around the other day. Who the hell is Jack?"

"How dare you! You had know right reading through my messages. Just because you are my boyfriend., it does not give you the right to go through my personal things."

"So are you going to tell me who he is or not then Rosalie?"

"He's just a mate."

"Get real Rosalie. If you are cheating on my at least have the decency to tell me."

"What! How could you even accuse me of that."

"Well you did it to your last boyfriend with me, how do I know you won't do it again with some other dude?"

"You have know right using that against me."

"Just tell me the bloody truth!" And then at that point I through the phone across the room and it smashed into piece.

"You twat Jacob. You know what, I'm going out to be with some real friends on a Friday night and not be stuck inside with my stupid idiot boyfriend who doesn't respect ME!."

Then she stormed out the door, but luckily I knew where she was going, it was the same place she always goes on Friday night. Out to Destiny, the club not far from here. So not long after she left I got in the car and drove out after her.

When I arrived at the club I didn't see her at first but then I spotted her.

"Rosalie what the hell are you doing?", there she was sitting on this random guy snogging the face off of him while he was putting his hands all over her. She wouldn't listen to me so I pulled her off the guy.

"Jacob, let go of me, your hurting me!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh I'm sorry am I not allowed to have fun anymore?"

"Not when your with me your not." The guy who she was with got up when he saw me taking her out of the club so he got up and starting yelling at me.

"Oi mate take your hands off her, she was with me."

"Yeah well she is my girlfriend, _mate"_ Then I throw a punch at him and ran out of the club pulling Rosalie along with me.

"Jacob you have no right doing this."

"Just get in the bloody car."

When we arrived back at home, it was worse than before.

"You bitch!"

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. Why were you kissing that guy? You had no right."

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do. You don't own me."

"Oh yes I do!"

"I'm sorry. _Oh yes I do. _Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your BOYFRIEND! "

"Not any more you're not Jacob." The she ran for the door, and I couldn't control my self so I picked up the glass that was on the table next to me and through it at the door. I heard her scream.

"Jake, what the hell is wrong with you, that could have hit me?"

"You're not going anywhere, not until you apologize and say I'm your boyfriend?"

"Look Jake you're scaring me, please just calm down and we can talk about this." I could tell that she was panting but I didn't take nay notice, I just wanted her to be mine again.

"Say I'm your boyfriend say it SAY IT!"

Then I raised my hand to her. And hit her.

She looked terrified, frightened. I just stood there frozen, staring at her as she got up and ran out the door. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

"Oh Jake," what did he want me to say.

"And that's why the Cullen family hates me. That's why Edward and I hate each other. And that's also why the Cullen's never come to La push because they feel it is breaking _the law_, because of what I did to Rosalie they feel it isn't safe.

I didn't know what to say to him. What could I say, he had just told me that he had beat his girlfriend. I mean what did he expect me to say. I just sat there, staring at him.

"Bella, please say something."

"What do you want me to say Jake. I have just found out that the boy I love, once beat his own girlfriend. Do you know how that makes me feel. "

"Look Bella I know you are feeling scared and worried by this, but this doesn't change anything does it. I still love you. You do trust me don't you?"

"Let's just not say anything more about it. We can pack this stuff up and you can drop me off at home. Yeah"

"Yeah, sure."

Oh dear. What had just happened? I had become afraid of my own boyfriend. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was scared of Jacob. We had finally reached my house.

"Bye Bella," he leans in to give me a kiss. "I will give you a call later."

"Yeah."

"I love you Bella, please know that."

"Yeah I know, its just a lot for me to take in. I'll see you tomorrow yeah."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you to. Bye."

I was sure somewhere deep inside I did still love Jacob, but the only feeling I could feel towards him right now was fear. I was scared of my own boyfriend.

As I was walking to the door I suddenly remembered that Edward had put something into my pocket by the ice cream van. So I reached into my pocket and felt a piece of paper, so I took it out and read it.

_Come to mine at 6.00pm. I want to see you and I know you want to see me. _

_Love Edward xxx_


	9. I'm going either way

_**Chapter 9: I'm going either way **_

_Come to mine at 6.00pm. I want to see you and I know you want to see me. _

_Love Edward xxx_

I read the note over and over again wondering if the right thing to do would be to go and betray Jacobs trust. Again. Or to stay here and pretend I never saw the note. I really wanted to go. I wanted to see Edward.

"Bells, your mum will be here for dinner in a second, come and help me set the table please."

Oh crap. I had completely forgot my mum was coming. How was I supposed to go and see Edward now? I would have to make up some excuse. I no, I will tell them that I have to leave at six because I had arranged last week that I was going to spend the night at Jessica's.

I heard mum's car outside so I went downstairs to say hello.

"Hi Mum", she squeezed me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Mum, hug me don't kill me."

"Sorry sweetheart I'm just so happy to see you."

"Yeah I am happy to see you as well."

I was happy to my mum. Of course I was, it had been months but I had to go and see Edward.

"Dad, can I talk to you a second please."

"Sure Bells." I took him into the kitchen.

"Dad I had totally forgotten, but I was meant to be staying at Jessica's tonight and she is expecting me at about 6."

"Bells that's in about 15 minutes surely you can rearrange, your mum was so excited about seeing you."

"Dad I really wish I could but me and Jessica haven't done anything together for ages and she isn't free again for about a month. Please dad I'll make it up to you."

"No Bella I don't want you to go. Your mother has travelled a very long way to come and see you so I would like you to stay here and have a nice dinner with us."

"No dad. Please let me go!"

"Bella I am not going to discuss this any further, you're not going and that's that." That's the bad thing about Charlie. He is not a pushover.

"Well I bet mum will let me go she was always easy to persuade."

"Well I don't care what she says Bella you are not leaving this house." I wasn't really bothered at what Charlie was saying, I was going to persuade mum either way.

"Hi mum."

"Hello, Bella, is everything okay?"

"Actually no not really. You see I was supposed to be staying round Jessica's house tonight and she is expecting me there at 6 and I would hate to cancel on her because I have the last couple of times and I haven't seen her in ages. But dad says I can't go because it would be unfair on you and of course I would love to stay with you but we have had this planned a while and I would hate to cancel on her at the last minute." Just as mum was about to speak I heard Charlie but in.

"Bella what did I just tell you. You are not going."

"Oh Charlie, don't worry about it, let her go and have a nice time with her friends." Mum was always the softer parent.

"No Renee, you have travelled all this way to come and see your daughter who by the sounds of it is not very grateful, so she is going to stay and have a nice meal with us two."

"Argh Dad this so unfair!"

"Now Bella dinner will be ready any minute so lay the table please." I was always a very stubborn child.

"Isabella don't ignore me and do as I say."

"Fine!" I was leaving this house to go and see Edward, even if it meant sneaking out and lying to my parents.

"Charlie it smells delicious, since when did you learn to cook."

"Ah well you know people can learn."

"Mum don't be so stupid he brought it from the store."

"Bella don't talk to your mother like that. Stop being so stupid, just behave."

"I don't even like this food anyway. I'm going upstairs!" At that moment I stormed upstairs. I didn't mean any of the things I said. I didn't want to be rude to mum or dad but I had to find a way to sneak out and see Edward.

When I got to my room I could hear mum and dad talking about me. _Oh she isn't normally like that_ I heard Charlie say. _She's just in a strop because she can't see her friends that's all_, I heard mum reply. Well at least mum and dad were talking again. That's a start.

I changed my clothes and tip toed down the stairs. Luckily the kitchen and the front door were in separate rooms so I wouldn't be heard going out. I tip toed across the floor out the front door slowly and quietly shutting it as I left to go and see Edward.


	10. Was it the right choice?

_**Chapter 10: Was it the right choice?**_

It will only be a matter of time before Charlie and Renee realize I have gone, so what ever Edward wants he will have to make it quick.

I was feeling excited about going to see Edward. As I reached his house, the front door was already open, so I just walked in.

"Edward. It's me."

I couldn't hear him at all, but then as I turned into his dining room I saw a table, neatly laid with a red table clothes and two brightly lit candles placed either side of the bread basket.

"I knew you would come."

I heard Edward's voice come from behind me so I turned around to face him. He was dressed in a black velvet suit and looked more perfect than ever. All I was wearing was a pair of jeans, and a purple strappy top. Great.

"If I'd have known you were going to dress up then I would have made an effort."

"No need, you already look beautiful," and then he leaned in and gave me tender kiss. I didn't back away, it felt perfect.

"Edward, what is all this?"

"Well seeing you today in the park, made me realize how little time we spend together, I mean we are friends aren't we, we should spend time together have fun."

"Is that how you think of us? As friends?" In a way I was hoping he would say no, but it would be wrong if he did.

"Do you think of us as friends?"

I shifted away from the conversation quickly.

"It all smells lovely, what have you made?"

I heard him chuckle under his breath because I had totally changed the conversation.

"Pasta with a ham and cheese sauce. Hope your hungry."

"Um…yes. Look Edward I really shouldn't be here, I mean Charlie and Renee will be getting worried they don't even know I have gone out."

"Well why don't you give them a call, tell them you have gone. We need to spend some time together Bella."

He was speaking in such a calm and peaceful voice. The voice that gave me shivers and the voice I love to hear everyday.

"I can't. They will be so mad to find out I have gone. Dad gave me specific orders not to go and to stay with mum. He will be furious."

"Well I suppose we won't get to spend time together tonight then. I guess you will have to go."

"Wait, wait. I will just tell them I went to stay at Jessica's which was the original lie."

I had to spend the night with Edward. I know it is wrong, but I just didn't want to leave. Being with him made me feel happy and safe.

I got out my mobile and dialed my home phone number. I could already feel the fury in dad's voice even before anyone had answered the phone.

"Hello." I heard dads voice.

"Hi Dad, it's me, Bella."

"Bella. You had me and your mum worried sick. Where on earth are you? I told you specifically not to leave this house, you have had your mother in bits."

"I know Dad, and I'm really sorry, but I am at Jessica's house. Please just let me stay. Mum won't mind I will apologize to her later.

"Seeing as you are there you might as well stay, we will talk when you come home."

"Thanks dad. Bye."

I expected Charlie to be way more frustrated with me and tell me to come home. In a way I was glad though, because it meant I got to spend time with Edward. I just felt bad lying to Charlie and Renee, but I will make it up to them some time.

"So are you staying then Bella?"

"Yes, Charlie bought the whole story and thinks I'm at Jessica's, so I can stay for a long as you want me to."

"Let's start with dinner shall we." He sounded so smug yet very happy that I could stay. I felt that this was going to be a very delightful evening.

As I sat down at the table, Edward brought out two plates of very tasty looking food and it tastes as good as it looks.

"This is really nice Edward, you didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah, but I wanted to. Look Bella, I just have to tell you, the way I feel about you I have never felt about anyone before. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel as though I already know you. I know you're with Jacob and I shouldn't say all of this…"

"Actually, Jacob and I are kind of going through a rough patch."

"Oh that's terrible."

"Oh please, sympathize more, that's great."

"I'm sorry. Really, I know how much you must love him."

"See that's the thing, I don't know if I do anymore. He told me about Rosalie."

"Oh, I wondered when that story would come up." He put down his knife and fork and stared me in the eyes across the table as if he was about to have a long important conversation with me.

"When he told me I couldn't believe it. I became scared of him. I didn't want to be but I just did. I felt I had to be with someone who would make me feel happy and safe. That's why I came here tonight. Otherwise I wouldn't have come if I hadn't of known."

"Who are you kidding Bella, it was inevitable that you would come here tonight."

"Oh and how can you be so sure?"

"Because even if you do love Jacob, you can't seem to hide the feelings you have for me."

"Boy, you do think highly of yourself don't you!"

"You and I both know it's true. And we both know that you will not be safe with Jacob."

"You can't just judge him just because of one little mistake."

"One little mistake! He beat my sister Bella. She was scared for months. She was too frightened to leave the house because of what that bastard did to her."

"Hey don't talk about him like that. He promised he wouldn't do anything like that to me and I believe him."

"Oh Bella come on. He is going to do exactly the same thing he did to Rosalie to you whether it be because you were with some other guy or because you haven't been calling him or something stupid."

"You know this is crazy. All I did was come here to get away from all the stupid stuff and be with someone who I think I can actually talk to. This was a mistake, I'm leaving."

As I headed towards the door I could here him pacing after me. Just as I was about to turn the door knob he pulled me back.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry, just please don't go, this was going to be a really good night and we can't let your ass of a boyfriend ruin it."

"Your right, it was going to be a great night. Shame you had to go and spoil it."

"Bella."

I slammed the door behind me, yet somehow I could not find the will to move from his front door step and head home. Instead I found myself turning round to face his front door and my hand began to reach for the doorbell. Before I could ring it, the door opened and there was Edward standing on the other side.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Just shut up and kiss me." I didn't care what he had to say, I just wanted to kiss those perfect lips of his. As I felt his lips against mine, I could feel the shivers going up my spin.

"I really am sorry Bella."

"Shhh. Lets not talk about it any more, lets just enjoy this evening together. How about we go back and finish off the food yeah."

As I was about to step into the dining room, I felt his arm pull back my arm.

"You know, we could always go upstairs instead. I mean if you want to."

"Oh, urm are you not hungry?" I could feel my heart beating, did I really want to go _upstairs_ with Edward?

"Oh. I'm sorry it was stupid suggestion."

"No. Lets go upstairs, I'm not feeling so hungry either."

I wasn't just saying that so Edward didn't feel upset. I actually wanted to go upstairs. I mean whether anything will happen I don't know but I just assume because you see it in movies all the time.

"Wow. Your upstairs is huge."

"It's not really that big, it's only because so many of us live here."

"So, which one is your room then? I mean you don't have to show it to me or anything. I was just wondering because…yeah."

Oh god. Sly Bella. Sly.

I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"It's this one just here." And he point to the room directly in front of us.

His room was massive. His walls are covered in posters. I don't even know who half the people on them are. Probably some bands I have never heard of or something.

"Your room is really nice. Oh wow, your bed looks so cosy."

Did I really just say that. Your bed looks cosy. Oh god, he could take that the wrong way. Did I just give the impression that I want to get in his bed. I hope not. Oh no what if I did, oh god.

"Thank you. You can lie on it if you want?" I turn to look at Edward and he is giving me a very seductive grin.

"Oh urm… I think ill just stand here thanks. I wouldn't want to mess it up."

"There nothing to be so nervous about Bella. It just a bed."

"I'm not nervous at all. I mean if you really want me to lie on it then fine I will."

I walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Then I gradually floated back. As I was lying there, I saw Edward slowly tilt back to lie next to me.

"So what do you think then Bella?"

"Yeah… its urm…comfy."

"Glad you like it"

I was just lying there, staring at his posters on the wall in front of me. I turned to stare at Edward.

"Bella, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are."

"Thank you."

"No seriously I mean it. You are so beautiful." Then he leaned in to kiss me. I love the feeling of his lips against mine. I could feel his hand move slowly up my waist. I felt myself backing away.

"What's wrong Bella? Do you not want to?"

"No it's not that. Believe me I do. Its just, well, I've never… you no… before. I'm just nervous that's all."

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Then he kissed me again and I felt his hand brush against my body, I didn't back away. Edward stopped for a second.

"Bella."

"Yes Edward."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As Edward began to kiss me again this whole thing just felt right. I loved Edward. He loved me. Your first time is supposed to be with someone you love. I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
